Question: Balance the following chemical equation: $ $ $\text{C}_2\text{H}_6\text{O} +$ $\text{O}_2 \rightarrow$ $\text{CO}_2 +$ $\text{H}_2\text{O}$
For a combustion reaction, it is usually easiest to start with $\text{C}$ There are $2 \text{ C}$ on the left and $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{CO}_2$ by ${2}$ $ \text{C}_2\text{H}_6\text{O} + \text{O}_2 \rightarrow {2}\text{CO}_2 + \text{H}_2\text{O} $ There are $6 \text{ H}$ on the left and $2$ on the right, so multiply $\text{H}_2\text{O}$ by ${3}$ $ \text{C}_2\text{H}_6\text{O} + \text{O}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{CO}_2 + {3}\text{H}_2\text{O} $ That gives us $7 \text{ O}$ on the right and $3$ on the left, so multiply $\text{O}_2$ by ${3}$ $ \text{C}_2\text{H}_6\text{O} + {3}\text{O}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{CO}_2 + 3\text{H}_2\text{O} $ The balanced equation is: $ \text{C}_2\text{H}_6\text{O} + 3\text{O}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{CO}_2 + 3\text{H}_2\text{O} $